


The Tedium of Studying Alone

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Home School, Ambiguously Gendered Other Character, And Then Life Goes On, Blankets, Boredom, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Masturbation, Misappropriating the Use of Blankets, Other, Slow Build, Studying, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: If he has to, he'll study, but man, fuck these notes today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I'm ever gonna stop writing the main four, oh boy.

Noctis leaned forward against his desk as he stared blankly at the computer screen. He blinked sleepily, trying to keep himself awake as he read through his Cultural Studies notes. Ignis had _insisted_ he study a least once a day, and Noctis only agreed because he couldn't bear studying any more than that. He sat in a comfortable office chair swathed in blankets. Most of the blankets had been gathered under his body with different folds and ridges tucked between his legs. He yawned wide with tears dabbing in the corner of his eyes. He rocked his right hand onto the heel of his palm, fingers curling in a slight wave as his yawn continued.

He snapped his mouth shut and made a soft noise of displeasure as he rubbed under his jaw with his free hand. “Ow…” he mumbled to himself, squinting unhappily at his screen. He lifted up his leg slightly, shifting himself in his chair as he tried to get more comfortable. The hard collected bumps in the sheets rubbed between his legs. Mindlessly, he rocked his hips again, gaining a pleasurable pressure. He lowered his legs down from the chair, crossed his ankles, and set his feet down against the leg of his chair to keep his body in place. He squeezed his thighs, creating a more prominent ridge of bunched up blankets, and set himself down on top of the bump.

Noctis sighed pleasantly through his nose. He moved his hips slowly in different patterns, trying to find the best sensation. He bit down on his bottom lip. Rolling his hips in a circle and rocking side to side seemed to garner the most satisfying results, but it was less effort to roll his hips. Of course, chasing after his pleasure wasn't easy. Why _should_ he be able to enjoy himself while he studied? He griped under his breath and lifted himself up, adjusting his athletic shorts and tugging away the shorts and his underwear from sticking against him. He fussed with the sheets, trying to get the right angle and _augh_ , just fucking stay in place, dammit.

He dropped himself down in a frustrated fit and almost gave up until he adjusted himself in his seat, ankles crossed and feet tugging him closer to the computer. Ah. There it was. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. The ridge rubbed right up against his clit, a bit roughly as he dragged himself forward. Carefully, he shifted back and let his legs fall a bit open. He rocked again, fretfully testing the metaphorical waters, and got another enjoyable feeling out of it. He focused on his notes again, lazily reading through the meticulous gestures of this country versus that country. His thighs jumped slightly when he found a _really_ pleasant spot, and Noctis let out a low growl in his chest.

He rocked more towards his left, lifting up his right leg to put it in a more comfortable place, and he groaned. The angle was just good enough to help him in the best of ways. Noctis sighed through his nose and set his leg back down. He balanced his right foot on the balls of his feet and rolled his hips down against the sheets.

It was slow going. The pleasure was good enough to keep him chasing after it, but it wasn't so immediate that it distracted him from his studies. And as unfortunate as _that_ was, he didn't think he could just go into it on his own. There wasn't anything particularly sexy about Cultural Studies. Well, not about reading it anyway.

He made it to the second page when the going _really_ got good. The bump in his sheets rubbed wonderfully against his quim, parting the lips through his clothes. He felt a warmth settling in his stomach; his lashes fluttered every time his clit was rubbed against. He rolled his hips in that clever little circle and groaned out a pleasured noise. His motions became more fluid as he went on. His breath left him in consistent huffs. He ducked his head down, left elbow set on the table and fingers curled against the back of his neck.

He began thrusting his hips, moving in a hard back and forth motion. He didn't move very fast, but each movement was animalistic. Single-minded in his pursuit of pleasure. He groaned and finally leaned himself back, hastily pulling open his shorts with one hand and ducking his other hand down underneath it and his panties. He slid his hips down and rocked his shoulders back against the chair. He closed his eyes, brows knit tight as he moved urgently towards his own need.

A sigh left his parted lips; his fingers dipped down against his wet slit, stroking back up and dragging the slickness over his clit. He moved in slow motions, teasing himself and also coating his fingers with enough of his own arousal to make the movement easier. When he felt he was ready, his hand moved in quick motions. There was a moment when his fingers dipped into his wet slit, making him jump, but the flats of his middle and index fingers worked primarily against his clit. He turned his head to the left, pressing his temple to his chair as he pleasured himself. His groans were soft and quick, following one after the other in constant succession.

At first, his mind was blank, but as he continued, he thought of Ignis walking in on him. He thought of Ignis– oh god– and the scenes came to him rapidly. Events that were almost completely disjointed from one another, but he didn't care. They were so good. One in particular that he held onto was Ignis down in front of him, right in front of his chair, and Noctis gripping his best friend's hair tight. Aah– the thought of riding Ignis' face with a lust afflicted smile on his face made him feel hot all over. Noctis' left hand clenched at the waistband of his shorts and underwear, keeping the items away from him as his right hand moved freely. As his movements became easier, the thoughts became dirtier. Wants and desires he could never _dream_ of expressing, but they were right there in his head. They were perfect for him to privately dwell on, and he thrust his fingers into himself, enjoying the tight clenching of his inner walls as he finally came.

Oh, and this was the best part for him. He rolled his hips against his fingers, which he pulled out again and slowly began stroking over himself. As he stroked himself through his orgasm, he nearly blushed at the dirty talk he heard in his head. Insulting pet names that he secretly made him tremble whispered in his mind, fading away only as his orgasm quieted down. Noctis leaned his head back when it was finally over and let out shaky sigh. He drew his hand up and brushed his fingers against his bottom lip. He flicked his tongue over his lip and then between his fingers. He drew the digits into his mouth and sucked on them lazily.

His left hand let go of his clothing, setting down on his thigh as he gently rocked himself back and forth in his chair. He pulled his fingers out with a slow sigh and blinked his eyes open. Alright, that was fun…

Noctis stepped around his desk chair and walked into his ensuite bathroom, quickly washing over his hands and drying them on the towel. He went back to chair and flopped back down into it, leaning forward against his desk. He stared at his nose and sighed impatiently through his nose, clicking on the scroll bar and dragging it down slightly.

Nope, there wasn't anything sexy about this at all.


End file.
